Kadaj's Revenge
by Northsky
Summary: After the spider incident Kadaj really wanted to get his brother back, and with the help of Yazoo, Kadaj thought up the perfect plan against Loz. [Sequel to Kadaj's Worst Nightmare]
1. Planning

**Kadaj's Revenge**

**Hey people! Kadaj's worst nightmare was only suppose to be a one shot but I want to see Loz punished for his actions so I decided to make a sequel! Muahahahaha!**

**Loz: NO! HELP ME MOTHER!**

**You can't run Loz! Come back here!**

**Loz: Help! Help! HELP!**

**Sephiroth: (clamps ear shut) Shut up Loz.**

**Loz: Help me brother!**

**Sephy: Whatever Loz. (smirk)**

**Stop smirking Sephy you're gonna get your part in this too. **

**Sephy: HUH? NO! **

**MUAHAHA! Loz disclaimer please.**

**Loz: Northsky (sniff) does not (sob) own any characters (sniff) in this story except Tylee…….(wahhhhhh!)**

**Stop crying Loz……**

Loz whimpered. He ached all over the place even in places he didn't know he could ache in. Kadaj sure knows how to kick somebody's ass.

"Hold still Loz!" The girl binding up his wounds yelled at him for the fifth time.

"Why didn't you stop me Tylee…" Loz whimpered. Tylee gave him her scariest glare, and Loz cringed.

"Are you blaming me Loz?"

"N-no of course not…."

"It is your fault." A figure in red leaned on the kitchen door watching them.

"Whatever, Vincent." Loz scoffed.

"How are going to make it up to him?" Vincent asked the beat-up silver haired man.

"Huh? He already beat the shit out of me!"

"What about his room?"

"Hey! That's Barret's fault!"

"You put the spider in Kadaj's room." Tylee butted in. Loz sighed, he really don't know what to do now.

"LOZ!" Loz jumped, and got up to run. He wasn't ready for another round of beating yet.

"Oh no you don't!" Tylee grabbed Loz's wrist to prevent him from running away. Sephiroth walked in his Masamune out. Loz sat down, his legs feeling like jelly.

"I heard about what you did to Kadaj!" He rubbed his temples. "Mother, why did you leave these idiots to me?" Talking to himself he sat down in one of the empty chairs.

"How are you going to make it up to him now?" Sephiroth brought the masamune up, causing Tylee to duck, and pointed it at Loz, the tip centimeters from his nose.

"Hey watch where you wave that thing!" Tylee yelled. The silvered hair man paid the almost skewered house keeper no heed, and kept the tip of the blade on his brother's nose, his face empty of emotions.

Loz gulped, he didn't like where this is going.

"H-hey n-no worries brother I'll talk it out with him." He laughed nervously and reached up to push the blade away.

"You better." Sephiroth pulled back the long blade and walked out.

"Well what are you going to do?" Vincent asked. Tylee jumped having completely forgotten that he was there.

"I guess I just have to make it up to him…" Loz muttered. "God this stinks!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Yazoo looked up to see his younger brother coming into him room.

"Had fun?" He asked sarcastically. Kadaj huffed; he just had a workout beating up his brother.

"Had the time of my life." The silver haired teenager muttered. His older brother nodded, and turned back to the book he's reading.

"I still need to get Loz back though." Yazoo raised an eyebrow, but didn't look up from his book.

"Help me think Yazoo!" Kadaj sat down next to Yazoo on his bed and snuggled closer.

"I'm thinking." Yazoo replied, still reading.

"What is Loz afraid of?"

"Sephiroth." Yazoo answered never looking up from his book.

"I'm afraid of him too. That wouldn't work."

"You're scared of too many things little brother."

"Hey!"

"You should think about what Loz love best."

"Hmm? Oh yeah that'll work too." Yazoo waited for his little brother to come up for something. After some time he realized that he was wasting his time. He sighed and tried to hint him.

"What does Loz do in front of the mirror every morning and night and every possible moment?"

"Uhhhh……. pick his nose?" Yazoo sighed mentally, he must not blame his brother for his stupidity, he's still young, but this is ridiculous.

"No Kadaj, he fixes his hair. He love his hair, he's obsessed with it."

"Ah yeah! I got it!" Kadaj jumped up excitedly and pulled on Yazoo's arm. "Come on!"

Yazoo looked up confused. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to get Loz back!"

"No you mean you're going to get Loz back, I'm not going to be involved in this."

"Come on! Please!" Kadaj pleaded, but the silver haired man refused to budge. Kadaj has no choice but to prepare his revenge by himself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Loz really didn't want to say sorry to his brother. He deserved it, and can't he get some laugh around the house? The spider wasn't poisonous or anything it was just big in size.

It's not his fault that Kadaj is that scared of spiders and Barret destroyed his room in the process. He didn't plan that. He sighed and continued upstairs to his brother's room. He head foot steps coming down and looked up. Kadaj was coming down the stairs fast. He stopped when he saw Loz.

"Kadaj…" Loz began.

"Did it hurt?" Loz looked confused for a moment and then realized what his brother meant.

"Nah didn't hurt a bit."

"Really? Then I should probably make it hurt more." Kadaj placed his hand on his katana.

"Oy, oy just kidding brother, it hurt a lot." Loz backed away telling the truth this time. Kadaj smirked.

"Good."

"Well I just came up here to apologize." Kadaj looked shocked Loz? Apologize? Pigs may fly. Seeing his brother's expression Loz laughed.

"Really, I came up here to apologize. I didn't have a chance to say sorry when you were kicking me. So sorry." Kadaj looked at his brother, trying to see if he really is sorry.

"Sephiroth put you up to it right?" Loz grinned sheepishly.

"You're too good at this Kadaj, yeah Sephiroth threaten me with his Masamune."

"So you didn't mean that your sorry?" Loz looked around, making sure that Sephiroth wasn't listening to them.

"Typically yeah I didn't mean that. It's just so much fun torturing you." He laughed and walked up the stairs. He didn't see the evil grin his little brother had on his face as he left.

"You should have apologized while you still had the chance Loz" Kadaj chuckled quietly to himself as he walked downstairs.

**What kind of evil is Kadaj planning? Wait for the next chapter! Don't worry people this will be quick cause I got it all planned out. **

**Loz: (sniff)**

**Still crying Loz? Someone put him in his room!**

**Kadaj: Hai! (drags Loz to his room)**

**Ok people review please! Makes me feel much better and it'll probably make Loz feel much better too. I've run out of tissue boxes here. **


	2. The bucket

**The Bucket**

**New chapter! I didn't get a lot of reviews but hey it's only been a few days, and I'm patient person (cracks knuckles) hehe very patient……. but thank you Deltadasher and Frost Star for reviewing! It made poor Loz feel much better! Now on to the story!**

Kadaj ran into the kitchen, excitement written all over his face. Tylee was at the sink skinning a potato for dinner. She dropped the potato in the sink when Kadaj came in.

"How are you feeling Kadaj?" She asked in a caring tone.

"Never better, hey Ty do you know where that big tin bucket Yuffie uses when she's sick is?" Tylee stared at Kadaj. Not again, she thought.

"Your not thinking of revenge, are you?" Kadaj didn't answer her. "Well if that's the case I'm not gonna say anything."

Kadaj looked at her and used his famous puppy eyes; he always gets his way from Yazoo and Sephiroth using that technique. Unfortunately for him, this tactic doesn't work on Tylee. Kadaj decided that he'll look for the bucket himself.

"Found it!" Kadaj held the bucket as if it was precious to him. Quietly chuckling to himself he left the kitchen.

"I didn't see anything…" Tylee muttered to herself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You didn't say sorry to him." Sephiroth was in Loz's room threatening him with his Masamune. Loz was in his bedroom's corner, ready to pee in his pants.

"B-but I did!"

"No, you said you didn't mean it." Loz gasped, he was sure that Sephiroth was no where in sight when he told Kadaj. "How did you-"

"Let's just say I have very good hearing." Loz shivered, this guy is scary.

"You better go and undo that mistake of yours before I decide to make you a target practice for my Masamune." Sephiroth turned around and open the door, preparing to leave.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Is that for Loz, Kadaj?" Kadaj turned around to see Yuffie, the "greatest ninja ever" (according to her), watching him over his shoulder.

"How did you know?" Kadaj asked as he poured a bottle of crazy glue into the contents of the bucket.

"I just know."

"Oh."

"What are you gonna do with the bucket though?"

"The classic pail above the door prank." Kadaj smiled as he poured some pink hair dye in too. Yuffie giggled.

"I did that one on Cid too many times and it always worked! But I put water instead of these crazy stuffs you have in your bucket, what do you have in there anyways?" Yuffie covered her nose when a very bad smell came out of the unidentifiable contents in the bucket.

Kadaj smirked; he's loving this so much. "Ah it's done. Let's see, it has crazy glue, water, pink hair dye, mud, and this piece of cheese I found in the back of the fridge."

"No wonder it smells so bad." Yuffie muttered, the smell is starting to make her feel sick.

"Wanna come with me to Loz's room and give him my present?" Kadaj snickered. Yuffie nodded she wouldn't miss this for the whole world.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The bucket was positioned above Loz's door and all Yuffie and Kadaj need to do now is to wait and watch.

"He's not coming out yet." Yuffie whined after a few minutes, already impatient.

"Maybe I should go knock on the door." Kadaj slowly got up. Suddenly the door knob turned and Kadaj quickly got back into his hiding space.

The door opened and the bucket fell, muck and all right on top of the unfortunate figure's head.

They could hear the surprise yell of the figure before the bucket covered his head. Kadaj fell back laughing. Yuffie got up to see the muck covered figure better. Her laughter suddenly stopped.

"Kadaj….." Kadaj was still laughing and didn't answer.

"Kadaj!" Yuffie's voice was more urgent this time, high pitched and sort of squeaky.

Kadaj looked up from his position on the floor, a smile still on his face.

"What?" Yuffie pointed. Kadaj peered over the corner. He couldn't see the person's face because the bucket covered it. His face paled. This guy's too tall to be Loz. He was wearing sort of a trench coat too, Loz doesn't wear trench coats. In the figure's hand was a really long blade.

"It's….." Kadaj began.

"Sephiroth!" Loz stood behind his older brother, looking at him with horror. Sephiroth's black clothes had turned brown colored, with traces of pink here and there.

Sephiroth was in a state of shock; he had opened the door only to find a bucket over his head the minute he stepped out.

"I think you better run." Yuffie whispered to the pale faced teenager next to him.

Kadaj slowly nodded, he suddenly remembered that Sephiroth's obsessed about his hair too, and slowly inched towards his room. But in order to reach his room he has to go past Sephiroth.

Loz was too surprised to laugh. Suddenly he saw Kadaj walking slowly in front of him, trying not to attract Sephiroth's attention.

Realization came to him. The bucket was meant for him. He silently gasped in horror at what it might have done to his hair.

"Kadaj!" Loz yelled at the teenager.

"Kadaj?" The mention of his younger brother's name seemed to snap Sephiroth out of his shock. Drawing his Masamune, he screamed angrily.

"Brat! Wait till I find you, I'll skewer you like a shish kabob!" He screamed a battle cry, and ran in what he thought was the direction of his brother.

Sephiroth's scream cause Kadaj to let out his piercing girlish scream, and he began running down the long hallway and towards the safety of the stairs.

Sephiroth stopped running seeing that he can't see anything through the bucket, and tried to lift the bucket off his head.

He couldn't, the crazy glue Kadaj had poured in there had dried and the bucket is now stuck to his head. He yelled in rage and decided to go after Kadaj with the bucket on his head.

**Muhahahahaha! I'm so evil! I mess with Sephiroth's hair!**

**Sephy: YOU! (Starts running after poor northsky but can't really see with the bucket on his head)**

**Look out Seph! (BAM!) Watch the (CRASH!) stairs…….. Ahhh! Not my mom's vase! Now I'll have two people after me……**

**Vincent: What happened?**

**Long story…..**

**Vincent: Hmmm… I don't think I want to know.**

**Good. Oh people it's not over! Kadaj still isn't finished yet! Who'll be the victim next time?**

**Vincent: It better not be me. **

**Now that you mentioned it…….**

**(Vincent walks away feeling disturbed)**

**Hehe review please!**


	3. The Final Prank

**The Final Prank (Play dramatic music please!)**

**WEEEE! I'm back! **

**Loz: WAHHH! **

**Hey you're supposed to be glad about that! **

**Sephy: how could we be glad about you coming back? **

**Oh you're a bunch of whiners. Sorry for not updating for a long time! I was away from internet connection for a long time! Finally I can deal out Loz's punishment. Hahahaha!**

**Loz: eep!**

Sephiroth was a miserable wreck. Tylee says he should be thankful that she doesn't need to cut off all his hair, but Tylee doesn't understand. There are two things he put above all others in his life. His dignity, and of course his hair.

In one short moment he had gone and lost both his dignity and his hair. Now he's reduce to nothing.

"Stop worrying about it Sephiroth. It'll grow back to its original length." Tylee said, trying the cheer him up.

"Grow back? GROW BACK! Do you have any idea how long, how much care, and how many barbers I killed to make sure my hair was in the good condition it was in before that idiot dropped that bucket on me!" Tylee winced at the out burst.

"Sephy…"

"DON'T CALL ME SEPHY!" After that final outburst Sephy (I mean Sephiroth) seemed to have let out all his steam, he put his face in his hands, tired. Tylee studied the man in front of her.

His hair was still silver, but with a pinkish hue. It was no longer long and soft like it was before. In order to get the bucket off his head she needed to cut his hair. She tried cutting his hair without making it look bad, but Tylee was no barber.

She sighed, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It'll grow back." She murmured.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Loz didn't need to worry about Kadaj for the next few days. His little brother was hiding from the world and the wrath of his oldest brother. He wouldn't come out and bother him for a few days. And during that time he could sit back and relax.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kadaj was finally able to come out of his new room after a few days. He unlocked the three locks installed on his new bedroom door and peeked out.

No sign of Sephiroth. He was probably hiding in his room away from Cloud's laughters and jeers. The chocobo head had taken this chance to further stab at Sephiroth's dignity.

Seeing that nobody was in the door way he slowly sneaked out and down to the kitchen.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Caffeine. That was the only thing Kadaj missed while he was hiding. He sat down and breathed in the heavenly smell of coffee.

Revenge…. is he still going to get his revenge? Does he still want it? He thought about it for a while and the answer is yes.

He wants to get Loz back, double now. And he had the perfect plan he thought up over the last few days.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was quiet in the house; everybody was in their beds sleeping. One lonely figure snuck out of his bedroom. Kadaj tried the door across from his, and finding it unlocked entered.

His victim was in bed, snoring away and dreaming pleasantly. Kadaj chuckled quietly. He's gonna turn those dreams into nightmares.

He put down the bag he was holding and began his work.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Loz woke up the next morning feeling light headed. He stretched and went into the bathroom. His scream woke the whole house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tylee woke up early not to the sound of her alarm, but to the sound of a very loud scream. She didn't bother to go and check who it was. She had heard that scream before. She might as well get breakfast ready since she's awake.

A few minutes later the kitchen was filled with people, waiting for their breakfast and talking about the scream that woke them up.

They all know who it was, and didn't bother to go and check on the poor person.

"You know Kadaj, this is getting tiring." Tifa scolded Kadaj from her spot at the table.

"I think it's interesting." Cloud piped up, and received a smack in the head from Tifa.

"Poor Loz, what did you do to him this time?" Yuffie asked the silvered hair teenager sitting next to her.

"You'll find out soon." Kadaj smirked triumphantly, happy from all the attention he's receiving.

"It's too &$#& early for this shit." Cid muttered sleepily from his corner of the table. He hasn't received his morning dose of caffeine yet and so is in a cranky mood.

They all turned around as a figure entered the kitchen. Every one cracked at the sight, even the normally solemn Vincent and Yazoo managed a small smile or chuckle.

The figure had on a brown paper bag, the kind you put your groceries in. The bag covered his head but in the front were two small holes, allowing the wearer to see where he's going.

"Loz what the hell are you wearing that for?" Barret asked through his laughter.

"Nothing."

"Take it off Loz."

"No."

"Come on, it couldn't be that bad Loz" Yuffie urged him.

"It is…."

"I made pancakes for breakfast Loz!" Tylee knows that Loz couldn't resist pancakes.

Loz couldn't hold it anymore, he was hungry. But if he takes off the paper bag then…….

Vincent decided to put an end to this. He stood up and walked over to Loz.

Loz backed off guessing what he was going to do.

"No, wait, NO!" Too late, Vincent pulled the bag off Loz's head and there was a moment of silence.

Vincent was standing in front of Loz, so the rest of the people couldn't really see what was going on. They were all surprised when Vincent's shoulder started shaking.

They were even more surprised when he started chuckling, then the chuckle turned into a laugh.

Soon Vincent was laughing uncontrollably, clutching his stomach and bending over from his laughter. The occupants in the room were stunned. Vincent laughing uncontrollably? Is that even a sentence?

Vincent left the room still laughing, with all eyes on him. After he left they all turned toward Loz, and realize why Vincent was laughing that hard.

No words can describe the scene in front of them. Loz was bald. (GASP!) Not only was he bald though he had drawings all over his face and now shiny head.

To complete it all large letters were printed on his forehead in plain view. The letters spelled "I'm a dumbass!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It took a long time for everybody to stop laughing. By the time they were done their breakfast was cold, and Loz had his paper bag back on his head.

"You really had outdone yourself this time Kadaj." Cloud said weakly wiping away a tear.

"Go wash your face Loz and come and eat breakfast." Tylee said after she finally calmed down. Loz opened his mouth to answer her but was interrupted by Kadaj.

"He can't. I drew on his face with a permanent marker"

THE END!

**Muahaha! I'm so evil! I made Sephy lose his hair and Loz bald! Sephy and Loz fans please don't come and kill me, please! I love these two characters but I couldn't help but make them loose some of their dignity. I'm so evil. **

**Sephiroth: Mommy! **

**Loz: I want my mommy!**

**Do you think I went too far? Well anyways please review or flame whichever you prefer. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
